


Other than Brothers

by mistyzeo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mistaken For A Couple, Pre-Series, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-07
Updated: 2011-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for <a href="http://glovered.livejournal.com/">glovered</a> as a thank-you.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Other than Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> for [glovered](http://glovered.livejournal.com/) as a thank-you.

Sally O’Neill’s seen a lot of people come through her daddy’s gas-station-slash-grocery-store. She grew up in the back room and worked her first summer job behind the counter. Now it’s her regular job, and sure maybe it isn’t glamorous, but it’s steady, and it makes for some damn good people-watching.

Like these two. They’re passing through, ragged and road weary, probably come from a long way off and have a long way to go. The taller one’s tough, sexy, wearing a leather jacket and watching out of the corner of his eye for the other one. He’s younger, nearly as tall, looks sweeter. Shyer. She’d say they were brothers, except for the way the taller one puts his arm around the other and draws him close, and the other boy leans into him, cozies in close, lets himself be guided around the shop. They’re something other than brothers.

A big man with a beard comes in, pays for a tank of gas, and barks, “Boys!”

The two boys come running, carrying their snacks. Sally looks at them, and sees the man’s features in both of their faces.

 _Well,_ she thinks, _hell._

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Three Minor Details (Other than Brothers)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/299379) by [mistyzeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo)
  * [[podfic] Other Than Brothers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/762087) by [lyryk (s_k)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_k/pseuds/lyryk)




End file.
